


It Always Leads To You

by TheseLinesofLightning



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, and like zero speech, oh and the captains of our ship make an appearance, with some internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLinesofLightning/pseuds/TheseLinesofLightning
Summary: Regent's Park is the gift that keeps on giving
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	It Always Leads To You

He strode out of the mist like a scene from an old film version of Pride and Prejudice. The dark floppy hair and smart winter coat almost begging to be compared to Mr Darcy. She, in comparison, was like a lighthouse on a dark coastline signalling to sailors (or maybe one sailor in particular) in her white coat and dark beanie. 

He approached her with a grin, whispering a ‘Morning, baby’ before handing her a paper cup. She didn’t need to learn the shorthand on the side to know that he’d remembered exactly how she took her coffee. Giovanni knew her inside out, her drink order was just another bulletin on a very long list. 

His hand in hers was warm and comforting as they walked slowly, meandering through the woodland paths in the low light of the early morning.  
Despite being born in the summer, the winter always felt most like home to Ranvir. Whether it was the permanent cold and frost bitten cheeks or the log fire in her lounge and a glass of wine, she didn’t know, but she was always happy to see the end of autumn. So perhaps it was odd now that November was starting to feel like her favourite month. 

She took a sip of her coffee, it’s warmth felt almost as good as the hand she was holding and she subconsciously tucked herself in tighter to his body. He smiled down at her and without letting go of her fingers, looped his arm around her shoulder keeping her pressed against his side. Ranvir let her head drop to his chest as they walked, that now familiar feeling of complete ease washing over her.  
Somehow, Giovanni evoked emotions in her that she hadn’t felt with others in some time. His confidence in both her ability and just her in general gave her the most surreal feeling of completion and the way he looked at her sometimes was enough to make her want to throw caution to the wind and confess how she truly felt. Not that she ever would. She might think Giovanni was Mr Darcy but she was certainly no Elizabeth Bennet. No, if she were to compare herself to a literary character, Catherine Earnshaw certainly hit the marker a lot better. A little wild, unruly, stubborn, a tad delusional, married the wrong man. She stopped herself before she could follow her own line of thinking down a dark rabbit hole. Long story short she had moved on, the foliage had changed and so had she.  
Giovanni squeezed her hand in his as if he could read her thoughts. She looked up at him enjoying the way his green eyes stared back at her. He squinted slightly as if trying to solve a difficult Sudoku puzzle and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his stride a little slower now but her heartrate a little faster.

The mist was thinning out with the sun slowly rising higher in the sky and as they exited the woodland path, Regent’s Park sprawled before them in all its glory. Ranvir took a deep breath as she spotted the camera crew waiting patiently for them and hesitantly dropped Giovanni’s hand. He shot her a look but dutifully withdrew his arm and held out his elbow knowing that she’d still want to keep contact but in a less intimate way. He could read her like a book.  
Ranvir could practically hear Catherine’s words in her head as she walked in perfect synchronicity with the man beside her, her arm in the crook of his elbow. ‘whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same’.  
-

Luckily, it didn’t take too long to complete their section for Saturday’s VT. There was gentle banter and compliments paired with a little education on the dance style they were rehearsing for and before they knew it their coffee cups were in the bin and they were heading for the exit arm in arm. 

The chill in the air was mild and people passed them with their dogs and children, either heading for school or for their daily jaunt around the lake.  
Giovanni steered her in the direction of the water, clearly wanting to take the long way to the rehearsal studio and it was there that they saw them. From the bridge over the lake Ranvir had a perfect vantage point of the embankment a few feet from them, therefore she also had the perfect view of an older couple resting against the base of an oak tree on a picnic blanket, a spread of breakfast foods before them. She couldn’t help the grin that settled on her features as she rested her arms on the bridge and watched. Giovanni joined her, a slow smile stretching over his features as he spotted what she was looking at. 

The couple looked deep in conversation whilst a small digital radio played softly between them. Her legs were in his lap and he threw his head back and laughed at something she said as she continued to pour orange juice from the carton. They could be no older than fifty but they looked as if they were in the puppy love stages and Ranvir wondered if they had maybe just started their relationship. There was something in the familiarity between them that made her check for a wedding ring; the pair were at complete ease with one another and the way he was looking at her with something akin to worship was quite the sight to behold.  
She watched for a little while longer, a strange mix of envy and joy bubbling up inside before Giovanni nudged her with his shoulder.  
Quietly he told her ‘That’s us,’ before taking her hand and tugging her gently off the bridge. 

On any other day before today, that statement would’ve thrown her for a loop, but today she understood. The past few weeks had been leading up to this and she should’ve known that neither of them would have the courage to say anything directly. Their entire relationship was built on wordless understanding and right now, they were on the same page.

One day, they would also have breakfast together and their song would come on the radio. It would be a glorious day, early morning dew on their hanging baskets and blackbirds singing as Giovanni reached across the table for her hand, their wedding rings catching the glint of the sun’s rays. He wouldn’t say anything but she’d know he’d be thinking of this day.  
With a small smile Ranvir tugged herself back to the present. She shifted her hand in Giovanni’s, interlocking their fingers and feeling the warm press of his lips to her temple. Yes, one day that would be their future, but for now she was content in their present.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for them with very little speech but I also wanted to offer a glimpse into how I feel their relationship actually is. Obviously I have absolutely zero clue but I do think they have something that needs very little words - they read each other very, very well and I kinda wanted to express that by having basically no speech. I also had a lot of fun with the Darcy and Catherine comparison and a tiny bit of Taylor Swift in there because why not?


End file.
